1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching and/or locking devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a high security latch or lock. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a high security latch or lock with a cylindrically shaped rotor having a notched portion engageable with a pawl. A flat plane surface on the rotor cooperates with one or more locking rods to permit the rotor to rotate in one, or both, directions selectively, or be locked in position. The device is designed so that any one applying force to the locked rotor will transfer that force to the door jamb in a horizontal direction, rather than a transverse direction, thus providing a high security locking or latching means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, prior art latches or locks involve a dead bolt moveable in to and out of engagement with a door jamb. A metal strike plate may be mounted to the door jamb. The door jamb is either wood or metal. Any one trying to gain entry to the area which is blocked by the locked door will apply a force to the door. This force is transferred to the dead bolt, and from the dead bolt, in a transverse direction, to a small area of wood or metal forming a part of the door jamb. Since a large amount of force is transferred at a right angle to a relatively small area of the door jamb, a breaking of the door jam, and an entering of the locked premises is easily possible.
Thus, those skilled in the lock art have continued to search for a solution to the problems presented by the prior art locking and latching devices.